LCDs (Liquid crystal displays) are popular flat panel displays, and are mainly accomplished by adjusting the LCD backlight intensity. LCDs may include an array substrate, a Color Filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched there between. In order to improve the display quality of LCDs, the RGB photoresist are directly coating between the pixel electrode of the transparent conductive film of the array substrate and the second metallic layer to increase the distance between the pixel electrode and the signal lines. In this way, the parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrode and the signal lines may be decreased so as to decrease the signal delay of the panel. However, as the distance between the pixel electrode and the signal line is small, the overlap portion of the pixel electrode and the signal lines may generate a larger parasitic capacitance, which causes the signal delays of the signal lines and the scanning lines. In addition, the signals may be deformed in the end of the lines, and the display performance may be affected.